


Miteinai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No te distraigas.” le pidió. “O tendré que convencerte otra vez que tienes gana. Y no tengo gana.” le sonrió. “Ignóralo. Ignóralo y verás que te olvidarás de su existencia. O, al menos, es lo que espero.”
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	Miteinai

**Miteinai**

**(No lo he visto)**

Keito rodeó la cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos y apretando las sabanas en los puños, tratando de dejarse llevar por cada sensación probada en ese momento.

Por lo demás, Hikaru siempre le hacía ese efecto.

Un momento le hablaba y el siguiente se hallaba en esa precisa posición, tratando inútilmente de contrastar los ataques del mayor, que siempre ponía demasiado esfuerzo en hacerle pasar la gana de resistir.

Sentía sus manos encima.

Sentía la manera en que lo acariciaban, seguras, y no podía negar cuando efectivamente le gustara la familiaridad con que Hikaru jugaba con su cuerpo, sabiendo ya lo que hacer para hacerle olvidar cada reticencia o queja.

Lo sintió quitarle casi lascivamente el cinturón y desabrocharle los pantalones, y se había ya convencido a dejarlo hacer como siempre, sabiendo cómo iba a acabar, cuando oyó un ruido del pasillo y la puerta abrirse.

Instintivamente se sentó, antes de recordar que su padre no sería vuelto a casa antes de algunas horas, y cuando vio su perro aparecer en la habitación, hizo muecas.

“Ah, ¡maldita sea!” se lamentó. “Vete, ¡vamos!” dijo al animal, mientras Hikaru reía bajo.

“No te distraigas.” le pidió. “O tendré que convencerte otra vez que tienes gana. Y no tengo gana.” le sonrió. “Ignóralo. Ignóralo y verás que te olvidarás de su existencia. O, al menos, es lo que espero.”

Keito no tuvo manera de contestar que Hikaru siguió trabajando, librándolo de los pantalones y la ropa interior, envolviéndolo en su mano y moviéndola lentamente, tanto de llamar su atención, tanto de hacerle mover instintivamente las caderas hacia su toque, buscando algo más por él.

Y era solo por instinto que Keito tenía éxito de hacerlo, porque aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados otra vez, aún se sentía mirado por el perro, y aun sabiendo que su novio pensaba que fuera algo estúpido, no podía concentrarse, no así.

Lo dejó por algunos minutos más, tratando de descubrir si realmente fuera capaz de relajarse lo bastante. En fin, se sentó de vuelta, bufando y asustando Hikaru.

“Hikka...” murmuró lamentoso, rendido a la desesperación de ese momento, frustrado, mirando al animal que realmente parecía estudiarlos, cómodamente sentado en una esquina de la habitación.

El mayor giró los ojos, suspirando dramáticamente y poniéndose en pie, agarrando el collar del perro.

“Ven. Parece que tu dueño hoy es más remilgado de lo habitual.” comentó con una risa barata, sacándole de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, oyéndolo ladrar y rascar, pidiendo de volver dentro.

Se mordió un labio, levantando una ceja hacia Keito.

“Supongo que así tampoco es bueno, ¿verdad?” preguntó, teniendo ya miedo de la respuesta del menor.

Y Keito, a su pesar, asintió, llevando las manos en su cara y recayendo en el colchón.

“¡Lo siento!” exclamó, girándose hacia su novio cuando le fue a lado.

“No te preocupes. Puedo sobrevivir a un día sin sexo.” se burló de él. “Pero, la próxima vez que tu padre saldrá, creo que voy a rogarlo de llevar a él consigo.” le dijo, indicando la puerta con la cabeza.

Keito asintió y se enrojó, avergonzado.

Sabía cuanta paciencia era necesaria para lidiar con sus fijaciones, justificadas o no.

Y podía solo sentirse feliz que Hikaru, con él, siempre tenía bastante.


End file.
